1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens modules and, particularly, to an auto-focus lens module for increasing focusing accuracy.
2. Description of Related Art
A related lens module includes a lens barrel and a lens holder receiving the lens barrel therein. The lens barrel is driven to move relative to the lens holder along an optical axis thereof during a focusing process. A number of poles are protruded from an end surface of the lens holder to limit the range of motion of the lens barrel relative to the lens holder. However, the poles of the lens holder may hit against the lens barrel during the focusing process, and may be deformed or broken.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an auto-focus lens module that can overcome the limitations described.